The Last Time
by TheRedHeadGirl
Summary: It was a never ending cycle of flirting, jealous and one-up man ship. It had been going on for so long, No one could remember how it started, and all they knew for sure was how it would end. But this, this time was different.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or 'The Last Time' from Taylor Swift.**_

It had happened. Again.

They kept saying that each time happened they would split for good.

But they never did.

It was a never ending cycle of flirting, jealous and one-up man ship. It had been going on for so long, No one could remember how it started, and all they knew for sure was how it would end.

But this, this time was different.

Draco stood out side her dorm room door, he knew she was in there, he could see the faint light protruding from the gap where the door didn't meet the floor

He knew she was in there, so why wasn't she coming out? He was desperate, desperate just to see into her eyes, her coffee coloured eyes that managed to make him feel better and sooth him no matter what.

"Granger! Granger, come out . . . Please" he begged, banging on the door with such force it surprised him it didn't cave in.

Draco paused with baited breath, waiting to see if she would finally open the door for him.

No.

He sighed, sinking down to the floor, propping himself on the cold, stone wall that created the corridor leading to her room.

_Right _He thought to him self _Desperate times call for desperate measures . . . _

Hermione rubbed her eyes wearily, she was so tired of this – So she had more male friends, So she gave them a hug occasionally, It was no need for him to saunter around the school – flirting with everything with legs and a fake tan.

She just sat on her bed, thinking if this – If _He _– was really worth it when she heard a humming come from out side her door . . .

"I find myself at your door, Just like all those times before, I'm not sure how I got here, all roads – They lead me here "

She gasped, was that Draco singing?

"I imagine you home, in you're room all alone, and you open up your eyes into mine and everything feels better"

Hermione gathered all her courage and joined into the song, a few beats after Draco

"And right before your eyes I'm breaking, No thoughts, No reasons why, Just you and me "

Draco wasn't expecting a sweeter more delicate voice to sing with him, so he faltered for a moment but carried on none the less.

"This is the last time I'm asking you this, Put my names at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why you break my heart in the blink of an eye"

They sang together, Draco paused, unsure of how to carry on but Hermione continued to sing, he could hear the hurt trembling in her voice.

"You find yourself at my door, just like all those times before. You wear your best apology, but I was there to watch you leave, and all the times I let you in just for you to go again. Disappear when you come back, everything is better . . . "She trailed off; there was the smallest pause before they both started to sing again.

"And right before your eyes, I'm aching. No past, No where to hide, just you and me . . . This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why you break my heart in the blink of an eye" Hermione carried on again, more definite in her words

"This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong"

Draco cut in "This is the last time I say 'It's been you all along' "

She stood up and made her way over to her door, she gently lent her forehead on the solid wood along with the palm of her hand, the other resting on her brass door knob

"This is the last time I let you in my door" She sand quieter, with more emotion

" This is the last time, I won't hurt you any more " Hermione heard the promise in his voice, and watched the shadows he cast on the floor as he stood up and came closer to the door, presumably in the same position she was.

"This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why you break my heart in the blink of an eye"

They paused for breath, only their humming filled the silence

"This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why you break my heart in the blink of an eye"

They paused again briefly.

"This is the last time I'm asking you, Last time I'm asking you, Last time I'm asking you this. This is the last time I'm asking you, Last time I'm asking you, Last time I'm asking you this. This is the last time I'm asking you, Last time I'm asking you, Last time I'm asking you this. This is the Last time I'm asking you, Last time I'm asking you, Last time I'm asking you this . . . "

They finished together, both panting heavily, Hermione twisted her door handle a little to pry her door open.

She was greeted with the sight of Draco, leaning on her door frame, arms crossed his chest and hair tousled, Face expressionless aside from a slight twitch of his lips and his eyes giving away all the emotions he was feeling and all the thoughts he was thinking.

"Hey" was all she said as he continued to gaze at her.

Draco took in her stance, half hidden behind the door he could still see her small face, coffee eyes and ruby red lips. The light from the room creating a halo like effect around her wildly curly hair, even messier than usual due to the amount of times she had ran her tiny hands through it. She opened the door a fraction of a bit wider, just as he said one word.

"Hey"

_**A/N: Can you please review? And not just favorite Although I love those too ! :) **_


End file.
